For The Love Of Mayhem
by jlee0799
Summary: This is the story of a powerful man that's a villain for the fun of it and has no shame whatsoever . Follow the tale of a man who does what he wants, when he wants, and just lives for fun and mayhem. Chaotic Evil OC. Harem. OC-Centric
1. A Family Affair

**Yo . Here's another MHA story, with this one being pretty different . Its another one I'm really looking forward to writing .**

**Before you start reading the actual story, there's a few things to take note of .****First, this story will be much different compared to my other stories . This story is purely meant for fun, so don't expect a serious plot . You've been told, so don't read just to flame .**

**Second, because of the nature of this story there's gonna be more smut and action than what I usually write. There isn't gonna be a lemon every chapter or anything like that, but definitely more than usual.**

**Third, do keep in mind that this is the story of a chaotic evil character . He will probably do some very messed up things at various points in this story . Though sometimes he'll just troll people.**

**Fourth and lastly for now, to all my Life In The World Of One Piece readers, don't worry. I'm in the process of writing chapter 13, and have already finished about one third of it. It should be out within the next few days.**

**That's all folks . Hope you all enjoy . Be sure to review and let me know what you think .**

**Chapter 1: A Family Affair**

**"Hey" - Speaking**

**'Hm' - Mental**

**[ ] - Scene/POV Change**

"Hm hm hm hmm hmmm~..." Came the sound of a man humming as he lazily rode his skateboard down a mostly empty sidewalk while drumming his fingers against his thighs and listening to music from his headphones .

The man was dressed pretty casually , which did nothing to take away from his supernatural level of handsomeness/beauty. He was wearing a black hoodie that was unzipped , showing that he had on a gray shirt underneath it . He also had on black joggers and a pair of gray shoes that had black laces and bottoms . His headphones were black as well , and looked to be rather expensive. Lastly, he had on a pair of black gloves that had gray skulls on the backs of them .

The man had caramel skin and sharp golden-brown eyes , with long black twisted hair that reached to his mid-back . He also had a beard that was fairly bushy , yet well groomed (sort of like Captain America in Infinty War, or Arthur in RDR2 Full Beard Length 3-4) . The man was also much taller than average , standing at 6'10 .

This man's name was Jeremiah , and he frowned slightly when he felt someone roughly grab his arm and yank him off his skateboard and into an alley .

"I'll only ask once . Give us *Baaah* everything you have, and we won't have to get rough with you." Said a guy with a mutant type quirk that made him look like an anthropomorphic sheep . He was holding up a pistol .

"Yeah . Wouldn't *Meow* want to hurt that pretty face now would we?" Said a second guy whose quirk made him look like an anthropomorphic cat . He was holding a switchblade in his left hand and a small revolver in his right hand .

'Getting held up at gunpoint by a sheep and a cat... This must be the beginning of a bad joke .' Thought Jeremiah as he looked between the two . Truly , they weren't even the least bit intimidating . Perhaps the main reason for that had to do with the fact that neither of them even reached his chin in height .

"Um... Listen . I'm in a somewhat good mood at the moment, so I'll let you two rascals off with a warning . If you walk away now, I'm willing to let this little incident slide. One chance." Jeremiah said after resting his headphones around his neck and putting his hands in his hoodie pockets .

"*Baaah* Bastard! Where do you get off looking down on us like that?!" Yelled the sheepman while waving his gun up at Jeremiah's face .

"What? It's only natural seeing as I'm superior to you." Jeremiah said casually , as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Naturally, this only served to further anger his two 'robbers' .

"To hell with this! *Meow* We'll just kill you and then take what we want!" The cat yelled with the sheep nodding in agreement before both opened fire on Jeremiah , who barely moved as he easily dodged every bullet .

'You try to be nice...' Jeremiah thought to himself with a shake of his head .

"Well, looks like we were unable to reach a deal . That's unfortunate. You guys should've taken the chance while you had it. It's more than I give most people." Jeremiah said while slowly walking towards them.

"F- fuck! Reload!" The sheep guy yelled as he and his partner pulled out extra clips and began trying to reload . Trying because an overwhelming feeling of terror suddenly came over them, making them struggle to even stay standing, let alone hold their guns properly .

"Question . Do you prefer it long and hard , or short and easy?" Jeremiah asked while tightening his gloves .

'Shit shit shit!' The cat guy thought in a panic with sweat pouring down his hairy face as his hands kept shaking .

"Hmm so you don't wanna answer? Then..." The next instant Jeremiah was standing directly in front of them .

"...I guess I'll have to decide for you." Jeremiah said with a smile as he reached out with blinding speed and twisted the cat guy's neck one hundred and eighty degrees .

He was , obviously , dead before he even hit the ground .

"Well now... Since your friend here got it short and easy, it's only right that I give it to you long and hard right?" Jeremiah asked as he turned to the trembling sheepman , who now had a puddle at his feet.

"*Baaah* W- W- wait! P- please man, j-j- just let me g- go." The sheep pleaded as he dropped his gun and put his hands in the air with a terrified expression on his face . He grew hopeful when he saw Jeremiah grow a thoughtful expression .

Only for his hopes to be crushed by the next thing Jeremiah said.

"Hmm well you see, I've already given you a chance, which you unfortunately chose not to take advantage of . If I was to let you off now, then I wouldn't exactly be a man of my word now would I? Though if it's any consolation, I'll be sure to think of you when I try to go to sleep tonight." Jeremiah said to the sheepman, who used whatever will he had left to turn around and try to run away.

No such luck .

Before he could take more than a single step in the direction towards the entrance/exit of the alley, his right leg was grabbed and pulled from behind him, making him fall face first to the ground.

Jeremiah dragged the sheepman to him by his leg , before he sat down on his victim's back . Looking around briefly, Jeremiah's eyes locked onto the switchblade the cat guy was using .

'That'll work.' Jeremiah thought to himself as he reached over and picked up the knife , with the already small weapon looking even smaller in his big hands.

"Let's play a game . I'm gonna stab you , and if you can somehow survive until the end then I'll let you go." Jeremiah said as he twirled the knife around his fingers before stabbing it into the top left of the sheep guy's back , getting a scream of pain out of his victim .

Approximately five minutes later Jeremiah was walking out of the alley with a sigh while shaking his head as he took off his gloves and put them in his pockets, showing that he had a white-gold ring on his right ring finger.

'They never do last.' Jeremiah thought to himself as he put his headphones back on and got back on his skateboard, before once again rolling lazily down the sidewalk .

"Hm hm hm hmm hmmm~..."

**[ Thirty Minutes Later ]**

After continuing to ride around for a while, Jeremiah decided to head home since nothing interesting was happening . Reaching the door and walking into his large home, Jeremiah was unsurprised to see multiple people waiting for him . It was the same scene he was greeted to every time he returned.

"You're back, Daddy!" Came the voice of a clearly excited female who quickly ran up and hugged Jeremiah tightly.

Said female was a teenage girl that was petite with fair skin, and had a blush on her face. She had bright yellow irises with thin slit pupils, giving her a bit of a feline appearance . Her hair was a pale dirty blonde, and styled into two messy buns with strands sticking out all over them, as well as a fringe in the middle and two bangs framing her face.

The girl was wearing an oversized tan cardigan that had a dark blue sailor collar, with a dark blue skirt and knee length black socks . Under her sailor collar , she had on a red scarf that was loosely tied . She also had on a pair of comfy looking indoor slippers , these also being dark blue in color.

This girl was Himiko, the adopted daughter of Jeremiah and his wife . She was adopted by them about ten years ago after Jeremiah saved her from her abusive parents. Despite being adopted though, she actually did have their blood flowing through her due to a certain procedure they did.

"My cute little Himiko." Jeremiah said with a small smile as he picked Himiko up and spun around while easily holding her up in the air above his head, making her laugh.

"Welcome home, Father~ ." Said another female with a soft and sweet voice .

The owner of the voice was an incredibly beautiful woman that looked to be in her mid twenties, with milky white skin which she inherited from her mother, and contrasted nicely with her long and silky jet black hair that reached to her lower back. She also had yellow eyes, with hers being a little darker than Himiko's. What would probably stand out to most people though, was her height. She stood at a towering 8' tall, with her breasts and ass being as big as you would expect from someone that size.

She was wearing a white summer dress, which didn't do much in terms of hiding how enticing her body was, along with a pair of white indoor sandals .

This was Hachishaku, Jeremiah and his wife's other daughter. She was their biological daughter (though Himiko was technically also their biological daughter) .

Putting Himiko down, Jeremiah walked over to Hachishaku and was wrapped up in a tight hug with with his face being buried in her large breasts due to the difference in height.

"We missed you so much Father. You were gone for hours..." Hachishaku said with a sad face as she hugged her father closer to her.

"I'm always gone for hours Hachi." Jeremiah said with a sigh as he gently rubbed his daughter's back . His wife and daughters were all very clingy, something he'd gotten used to over the years.

"And we always miss you just as much ." Hachishaku replied as the two continued to hug, before her father stopped rubbing her back and stepped away from her, much to her disappointment.

Turning away from his daughter, Jeremiah looked over to the last person waiting for him.

Said person was a woman that was perhaps the most beautiful/sexy woman in the world, to the point that she could almost be compared to a goddess like Aphrodite. She had long purple hair that reached the middle of her back, and eyes that were the same shade of yellow as Hachishaku's. She had a nicely shaped face, with a naturally sultry expression. Aside from her face, or perhaps even more than her face, what stood out the most would definitely be her huge breasts which were easily an N-cup. Her ass and hips were great as well, but her breasts were definitely what stood out the most .

She was wearing a provocative black two piece outfit that had red accents . The top piece of the outfit only really served to cover the top of her breasts, including her nipples, leaving her midriff bare along with showing just how curvaceous and fit she was. The bottom half of the outfit was a split skirt that was also black with red accents. On her feet she was wearing a pair of black indoor sandals. It was also very apparent that she was wearing no undergarments, with only a ribbon from her skirt serving to cover her crotch. Lastly, she had on a beautiful ring that was gold with a gorgeous ruby in the center .

This was Jeremiah's lovely wife, Jinorah . Though he often just called her J. (She's Lady J from Valkyrie Drive.)

Jeremiah walked over to his wife, and she put one of her hands on his chest as she looked up at him with overwhelming love, devotion, and reverence . It was the same way she always looked at him .

Jeremiah reached down and picked his wife up by her ass cheeks, with her instantly wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, before they engaged in a passionate, lustful kiss .

Still holding her up, Jeremiah walked over to a wall and pressed her up against it as he began grinding his crotch against hers, making her moan into his mouth with half lidded eyes and a red face.

'Wow~...' Himiko thought with a blush, one that was shared by her sister, as she and Hachishaku watched the two of them kiss . It was something they'd seen many times before since their parents were never shy about showing affection, no matter who was around or where they were. The two sisters were very curious what it was like, seeing as neither of them had ever kissed anyone, obviously not counting being kissed goodnight by their mom and dad.

Slowly breaking from their kiss, Jeremiah and Jinorah pressed their foreheads together as they looked into each other's eyes . The two of them had been together for a long time, more than long enough that they didn't even need to speak to convey their feelings to each other .

"What happened?" Jinorah asked softly with her angelic voice that could enchant any man or woman without even trying .

"Something... funny ." Jeremiah replied as he adjusted his wife in his arms so that he was holding her in a princess carry, before walking to their lavish living room while their daughters closely followed behind them .

"Oh?" Jinorah asked with a curious tone while raising a thin eyebrow .

"Yup. A sheep and a cat tried to rob me . A _sheep_ and a _cat_ . You believe that?" Jeremiah said with a chuckle as he shook his head. Truly, those two could not have possibly chosen a worse target .

While Jeremiah found it funny, his wife and daughters on the other hand were filled with a primal, white hot rage at the thought of someone daring to even look at their husband/father the wrong way, much less try to rob him. Himiko pulled out a knife and gripped it tightly as her body trembled in rage, while Hachishaku seemed to grow an almost demonic look on her face.

Sensing the spike in bloodlust, Jeremiah leaned down and planted another kiss on his wife's lips, while he released a bit of his aura and let it wash over his daughters to calm them. As it washed over them, his daughters had blissful expressions on their faces as they both blushed and panted a bit. Not that Jeremiah saw it since he was now locked into another lust filled kiss with his wife as they sat down on a black leather couch, with Jinorah straddling him as he groped and played with her ass.

The two of them just couldn't resist each other.

Pulling away from the kiss, Jeremiah leaned back against the extremely comfortable couch and released a relaxed sigh, while his wife continued planting soft kisses all over his face and neck.

"So, I've been thinking." Jeremiah said to his wife and daughters.

"About what Father?" Hachi asked curiously as she and Himiko sat on another couch across from their parents .

"I think it's time we start making our mark on the world." Jeremiah said with a small smile, getting both of his daughters to look at him in excitement, and he could see Jinorah was feeling the same way.

"You really mean it Daddy?!" Toga squealed as she jumped out of her seat and began bouncing on her feet excitedly .

"Sure. It's time we all had some old fashioned family fun." Jeremiah said, and almost as soon as he finished talking he was wrapped up in a tight hug by not only Jinorah, but also Himiko and Hachi.

What was the fun he was referring to?

Killing of course. Well, criminal acts in general, but mostly killing.

While they did often kill people, it wasn't much fun when the person you were hunting was either weak, or too scared to even try to put up a fight. For example, take those two weaklings that tried to rob Jeremiah. Rather than satisfying his urges, it only served to just barely amuse him. And that was literally only because they were a sheep and a cat of all things.

As for his daughters, he wouldn't have been mad per se if they'd chosen to be heroes or something, but he was definitely glad and even proud that they both decided to follow in he and his wife's footsteps down the path of villainy. In fact, they hadn't had any hesitation whatsoever when they made their decisions .

"What do you have in mind Dear?" Jinorah asked after planting one last kiss on her husband's face .

"Hmm..." Jeremiah hummed as he drummed his fingers on one of the arms of the couch .

'Well, it definitely needs to be something grand . Especially since that annoying All For One is probably gonna make a move soon as well, most likely to kill All Might since they have unfinished business... Decisions, decisions...' Jeremiah thought to himself analytically. Eventually he came to a simple answer .

"I've decided ." Jeremiah said, getting his wife and daughter's attention .

"We will..."

**To Be Continued in chapter 2 . Somewhat short chapter, but be sure to review and let me know what you all think . Also feel free to drop suggestions for a villain group name, as well as villain names for Jinorah, Hachishaku, and Toga .****Til next time guys .**


	2. Family Fun

**Alright guys, here's chapter two.**

**Before the chapter starts, there was something I forgot to mention in chapter 1.**

**Right now, this is before canon (as in, before Izuku met All Might).**

**With that said, enjoy.**

**Chapter 2: Family Fun**

**"Hey" - Speaking**

**'Hmm' - Mental**

**[ ] - Scene/POV Change****_**

"*Yaaaaawn*" Was the sound of Jeremiah letting out a yawn as he woke up from his sleep . He'd had a rather pleasant dream, one that made him grow a small smile as he thought back on it.

In the dream he'd gone a glorious killing spree, easily claiming at least a few hundred lives, maybe even somewhere in the thousands . The blood, the guts, the absolute carnage as people screamed and begged him to let them live...

Well, after all of that could you really blame him for being as horny as he was?

Looking over at his beautiful wife who was still sleeping and cuddling up against him while snoring softly, he took the time to admire her nude body, just as he did every morning. She was the definition of the perfect wife, and he would dare anyone to challenge him and say otherwise. There wasn't a single thing that he did not love about his wife .

Hearing Jinorah suddenly let out a low moan in her sleep, Jeremiah raised an eyebrow before he looked down and realized he'd started to subconsciously rub her pussy softly with his fingers .

Smiling a bit, Jeremiah leaned closer to her face and kissed her softly as he began fingering her at a steady pace . Her soft moans were music to his ears, as always, making him speed up a little and stick a second finger inside of her . He couldn't stop his smile from growing a bit wider as even in her sleep, his wife was quite the pervert, which was shown in the way she began moaning more lewdly and slowly bucked her hips. Not to mention how wet she already was.

A few more minutes was all it took before Jinorah came all over his hand with a lewd moan .

"Good m- morning D- Dear~..." Jinorah said as she slowly opened her eyes and looked at Jeremiah who was smiling down at her .

"Good morning . How'd you sleep?" Jeremiah asked her, even as he kept fingering her at a much faster pace than before .

"G- Ah~ Great ." Jinorah answered with a moan as she gripped the silk bedsheets tightly .

She absolutely loved it when her husband woke her up like this, which he did often . The only times that he didn't was if she woke up before him, where she would either wake him up with a handjob, a blowjob, or a boob mouth combo . They even woke each other up with straight up sex sometimes .

Feeling her husband nibble on one of her incredibly sensitive nipples and pinch her clit was enough to send Jinorah over the edge as she squirted a bit for her second orgasm of the day.

"We're not done yet." Jeremiah said as he pulled Jinorah on top of him, with her moaning as her pussy rubbed along the underside of his long and thick cock .

Jinorah felt her lust spike, and bit her bottom lip as Jeremiah sucked on one of her nipples and used his big hands to play with her juicy ass cheeks as she straddled him. Her lust and excitement only increased when she felt him lift her up a bit and line his cock up with her pussy.

With no words spoken, Jinorah lowered herself down on his large cock and threw her head back with a loud and lewd moan at the feeling of being stuffed by her husband.

Soon the house was filled with loud moans, groans, and grunts.

[ A Few Hours Later ]

"Looks like we're all ready." Jeremiah said as he and his family sat together in the living room, with his wife sitting on his lap.

Jeremiah was wearing a black bodysuit that was long sleeved and had red lines on the arms and legs. Over the bodysuit he had on a short sleeved jacket that was black and had a hood, with it having two downward facing red arrows on each arm, and a pair of black shorts. He was also wearing a pair of black, fingerless combat gloves and a pair of black combat boots that had red laces and soles. Lastly he had two black gun holsters strapped to his hips, as well as a dual sword sheath on his back that was black and looked sort of like an X . (It's basically Kaneki's battle suit, just with a few changes/additions. The sword sheath is the one Deadpool has .)

"Yes, Dear." Jinorah said softly with a nod as Jeremiah gently ran one of his hands through her long and beautiful purple hair, making her smile as she leaned into his chest.

Jinorah was wearing a black long sleeved skintight bodysuit with a zipper that ended at the navel, and a blood red spider design on the back. She also had on black fingerless gloves, which also had a blood red spider design on the back of them, and a pair of black boots that reached just below her knees. Her zipper was unzipped a bit, showing some delectable cleavage. She wasn't wearing anything underneath the suit. She never wore underwear since she knew Jeremiah liked it when she didn't, and also because she didn't like how it felt.

As always, she looked extremely sexy .

"Yup!" Himiko exclaimed as she sat cross-legged on the couch and rocked side to side excitedly .

Himiko was wearing girl's school clothes as usual, but there were some differences. Her sweater and sailor collar were both black, but her scarf was still red. Her skirt was also black. She was also wearing thigh high black stockings and knee high black combat boots.

"Yes Father." Hachishaku said while sporting a small blush as she looked at her father.

Like her parents, Hachi was also wearing a black bodysuit, except hers had short sleeves and her zipper was on the back. Paired with it were black fingerless gloves that extended up to her biceps, and black thigh high stockings, with a pair of black combat boots. (It looks a bit like the battle suit Xenovia wore in DxD .)

"Well then, let's go." Jeremiah said as he tapped his wife's ass, getting her to slowly stand up from her comfortable position on his lap. As they all stood up, Jeremiah snapped his fingers, making four golden portals open up.

"Ladies first." Jeremiah said with a small smile. Toga and Hachi both walked over to him and hugged him tightly with smiles, before they both walked through two of the portals.

Seeing the portals close, Jinorah decided to follow suit and walked over to the portal she knew was meant for her. Though before she could reach it, she was pulled back by her hand into an intense kiss by her husband.

"Be sure to have fun." Jeremiah told her once they broke apart, before he turned her around and slapped her juicy ass, much to her pleasure. Smiling, Jinorah reached up and tied her hair into a ponytail as she walked through the portal, fully aware of her husband's eyes watching her swaying hips the entire way.

She was sure they would be having even more hot sex later. She was certainly looking forward to it.

Reaching his hands out to both sides of him, Jeremiah stuck them through two small golden portals that opened up, and pulled out two beautiful pistols. One red and one black.

Both pistols had long barrels, 10 inches to be exact, and weighed 15 pounds each. The red gun had a black engraving on it that said 'Mary', while the black one had a red engraving that said 'Abyss' . Putting them into his holsters, Jeremiah reached back into the small portals and pulled out two katana . One had a red hilt with a black blade, while the other had a black hilt with a red blade .

Cracking his neck, Jeremiah walked forward through the only portal left open while pulling his hood up .

'Time for some fun .'

[ Elsewhere ]

"*Sigh* Do they have to be so damn noisy all the time?" A woman long blue hair sitting at a desk said to herself with a frown as she tried to get some paperwork done.

She was an assistant that worked under the pro hero, Tanktop Master.

Him and all of the people that worked under him, especially his little brothers, were often incredibly loud . Obnoxiously so. Every single day they went on and on about getting bigger muscles, and the so called 'glory' of tank tops .

The woman was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a bell chime, signaling that someone had just entered the building. Looking up to greet the person, she raised an eyebrow when she saw what looked to be a teenage girl in school clothes standing in front of her desk . What really confused her though was that the girl was wearing a bunny mask, and seemed to just be staring at her .

"Hi! How can I help you today?" The receptionist asked with a polite smile .

No response .

"Are you a fan here to see Mr. Tanktop Master?" The receptionist continued with a polite tone.

Again, no response .

'I don't get paid enough for this shit.' The receptionist thought to herself with annoyance as she got up and walked over to the brat, who just seemed to watch her the whole time . Even with her annoyance building, she did manage to keep a polite smile.

"I'm sorry, but if you don't have any business here then I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to-" Abruptly, she was cut off from finishing what she was trying to say as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Looking down, she saw that she had just been stabbed in the stomach with a knife, much to her shock and horror.

"Why would I wanna see such a pathetic excuse for a hero?" She heard the girl ask her as the now bloody knife was slowly pulled out.

"W- w- why are y- you d- doing th- this?" The blue haired woman asked with a shaky voice as tears fell from her eyes.

"Because it's fun! Just look at how pretty your blood is!" Was the girl's reply as she laughed, before the woman was stabbed again in the same spot as before . Falling on her butt, the woman tried desperately to crawl away as the girl stalked toward her .

"No... Please... NO!" The woman yelled with a face and voice full of terror as the girl suddenly appeared right next to her .

"Let's see how much you can bleed before you die!" The girl said happily, and stabbed the woman in her stomach again before she could say or do anything .

"Hahahahahahaha!" The girl laughed happily as she stabbed the woman repeatedly all over her torso, making blood splatter all around them. Her bunny mask now was also becoming painted red with blood .

Pressing the knife against the woman's throat, the girl slowly dragged it across and enjoyed watching the last bit of life leave the receptionist's eyes.

Underneath her mask, Himiko smiled widely at her handiwork. Still though, this wasn't enough. If she wanted her Daddy to praise her, then she would have to do much more than this.

Going over to the desk, Himiko looked through all the different files before she finally found what she was looking for .

Skipping over to the elevator, Himiko went inside and pressed the button for the top floor. As the elevator was going up, Himiko couldn't help but smile and bounce a bit in excitement. Just the thought of killing so many people and having her Daddy praise her was enough to make her giddy.

[ In Another City ]

Hachi smiled under her noh mask as she crushed the head of a man who got too caught up in ogling her body . It was amusing to her how easily people could let themselves get distracted at the sight of an attractive body. Especially when those people were supposed to be the sidekicks of pro heroes.

"Who the hell are you, and what do you want?!" A brave woman with curly blonde hair and purple eyes yelled while standing a few feet away from Hachi in a fighting stance.

Laid out on the floor around them were the bloodied corpses of over a dozen men and women who had tried and failed to stop Hachishaku.

"I'm here to kill your boss. Where is he?" Hachi said simply (while ignoring the first part of the question), much to the sidekick's shock and anger.

"You must be on drugs if you think you're a match for Flashy Flash! When he gets here, he'll make you regret what you've done you monster!" The woman yelled with some tears in her eyes as she looked at the dead bodies of her fellow sidekicks.

"So he isn't here then... That's fine. I'll just wait for him to get here. And since I no longer have any use for you, it's time for you to die." Hachishaku said as her nails turned black and extended to at least five inches, turning them into some very dangerous looking claws.

Aiming the fingers on her left hand toward the ground, her black claws extended even further until they were piercing through the ground as the sidekick charged at her with a battle cry .

Unfortunately, it was short lived.

As soon as the sidekick got within a foot of Hachishaku, she was brutally impaled when Hachi's monstrous claws burst from the ground beneath her, slicing off both of her arms and legs, while also piercing through her head.

She now looked like a shish kabob.

Gazing at the corpse apathetically, Hachi flicked her off of her claws, before retracting said claws. They were always good for killing and surprise attacks. Nobody ever expected them to pop up out of the ground right below, behind, or in front of them.

Looking around at her handiwork, Hachi smiled a bit under her mask.

She certainly was her father's daughter.

[ A Few Towns Over ]

"Why... Why are you doing this? WHY ARE YOU MAKING ME DO THIS?!" Yelled a male voice that sounded full of despair as he was forced to cut down another one of his subordinates.

The man had medium length spiky black hair, with dark brown, nearly black eyes, an angular face, and a relatively slim build. He was a wearing a navy blue bodysuit that almost looked to be made from bandages. In his hands was a spear that had a brown pole and a large spearhead, which was currently covered in blood.

This was the pro hero, Stinger. He and his sidekicks had just been doing some light training together, when all of a sudden this woman came in and just started attacking them . Forcing them to fight and kill each other while she just watched as if it was a game.

He yelled in anger and sorrow when he was unable to stop himself from slicing through the last of his crying sidekicks.

"Isn't it fun?" The woman, no, the monster in the form of a beautiful woman asked him.

"Fun?! There's no way this could ever be fun you crazy bitch!" Stinger yelled with rage at the sheer audacity of this monster.

Suddenly his hand was sliced off, making Stinger scream in pain as blood came gushing out.

"That was rude. You're lucky my husband wasn't here to hear you say that." Jinorah said as she sat in a chair with one of her legs over the other, ignoring Stinger's screams as he tried to stop the bleeding.

Flicking one of her fingers, she watched and smiled when she saw his other hand also fall off, making Stinger scream even louder as blood came gushing out.

Slashing her hand through the air, Jinorah watched and got a little wet when both of Stinger's legs were sliced off, making him fall helplessly to the ground with blood leaking from his wounds.

'Why? Why am I still alive?' Stinger thought to himself with a broken look on his face. The agony he was feeling right now was simply indescribable.

Getting up from her seat, Jinorah slowly walked over to Stinger.

She didn't care how broken he was. She wanted to torture him some more.

[ In Another Part Of Japan ]

Standing outside of a tall building, Jeremiah shrugged his shoulders before he kicked down the front door, sending it flying off its hinges, and hitting some people inside.

"What the- Urk?!" Before the people inside could even properly react, Jeremiah pulled out 'Mary' and fired off ten shots in rapid succession, hitting dead center in ten people's heads. The moment the bullets made contact, the people's heads exploded, creating a gory mess.

Explosive rounds were the best.

"What the fuck?!" Yelled one woman in a panic as some blood and brain matter landed on her, much to her horror and disgust.

"Bastard, who the hell are you?!" A brown haired man in spandex yelled as he looked at their attacker. Said attacker, who seemed to be a man judging by the bodybuild, was wearing a hood and a creepy black mask that covered the bottom half of his face, and had fake teeth and gums on it, leaving only his eyes visible. (Kaneki's mask without the eye patch .)

"Hmm well for you all I guess I could be considered the Reaper." Jeremiah said casually as he aimed his gun behind him and fired, killing a guy that tried to sneak up on him.

"Everbody get him!" With that yell, Jeremiah was rushed by at least two dozen men and women.

Holstering Mary, Jeremiah reached up and pulled both of his swords off of his back before he swiftly began decapitating, dismembering, and bisecting people.

Barely a minute later Jeremiah was the only one left standing. Taking some time to admire his handiwork, Jeremiah groaned a bit when he felt the crotch area of his bodysuit get tight.

"Well isn't this great? Now I'm all horny..." Jeremiah muttered with a sigh.

'Guess that leaves just the big boss.' Jeremiah thought to himself while idly twirling his swords.

Turning around abruptly, Jeremiah quickly and easily sliced through multiple bullets that were fired at him.

"Now is that any way for a hero to act? Trying to shoot someone in the back, how shameful." Jeremiah said with a tone that one would use when scolding a child.

The hero he was scolding was none other than Snipe, who was currently trembling with sheer anger.

"YOU MONSTER! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SUBORDINATES?!" Snipe yelled with rage as he looked at the various brutal ways his sidekicks were killed, having to hold back some vomit in the process.

There was blood, limbs, heads, even eyeballs and organs littered across the room. The level of carnage was unlike anything he'd ever seen in his career as a pro hero.

"I was just having fun. Is that such a bad thing?" Jeremiah asked with a tilted head as he sheathed his swords. Quicker than a blink, Jeremiah pulled out his guns and began firing at Snipe who did the same thing, with their bullets meeting each other halfway.

Unfortunately for Snipe, one bullet made it past his own storm of bullets and hit his shoulder before exploding, making him scream loudly in pain.

"Uh oh, looks like you might wanna get that arm checked." Jeremiah advised Snipe, as if he wasn't the one that just mangled his arm, most likely beyond repair.

"Hm? What's with that look? You almost look like you wanna kill me." Jeremiah said with his tone growing more sinister, while Snipe just glared at him with pure rage.

"I will stop you!" Snipe yelled with fire in his eyes.

He screamed in even more pain when a bullet made contact with his leg and exploded, destroying it from the knee down and making him fall.

"You are far too young, and far too weak to even hope to hurt me, let alone kill me. And quite frankly, you've begun to bore me." Jeremiah said as he looked down at Snipe, who was glaring up at him.

"E- Even if y- you k- kill me, someone else w- will c- come for y- you!" Snipe said with as much conviction as he could muster.

As soon as he was done speaking, a bullet was shot into his heart and exploded.

"I'll be looking forward to it." Jeremiah said before he began riddling Snipe's body from the neck down with a hail of bullets.

[ Later That Day ]

Now back at home, Jeremiah was sitting in the living room, playing a video game as he waited for his wife and daughters to come through the portals he had opened for them. He had taken off his battle suit, and was now just wearing a tight black t-shirt, along with dark gray shorts, and black indoor sandals.

Feeling someone coming through his portals, Jeremiah put his controller down, and stood up to greet them.

The moment Himiko came through, she immediately ran at Jeremiah, before jumping and latching onto him.

"Daddy!" Himiko yelled with a big smile as she rubbed her head against Jeremiah's chest, before looking up at him.

"I missed you too, Himiko." Jeremiah said with a small smile as he leaned down and kissed his daughter on the forehead (ignoring all the blood she had on her), making her blush as her smile widened.

"I did it, Daddy. I killed Tanktop and all his weak sidekicks." Himiko said happily.

"That's good. I guess that means you deserve a reward." Jeremiah said with a small smile as he rubbed the top of Himiko's head, getting a cheer from her.

Looking at the other two portals, Jeremiah watched as Jinorah and Hachi walked through, with both smiling once they saw him.

[ Ten Minutes Later ]

"Father." Came the soft voice of Hachishaku.

"Hachi, come sit with me." Jeremiah said as he looked over at his daughter, patting the spot on the couch next to him. Once she walked over to him, just before she could fully sit down, Jeremiah quickly reached over and pulled his daughter onto his lap (which looked a little funny due to her being over a foot taller than him), making her milky white cheeks turn red.

"How was your day?" Jeremiah asked as he slowly rubbed his daughter's stomach over her tight bodysuit.

"It was nice. They weren't very strong though." Hachishaku replied as she leaned back against her father's chest, releasing a relaxed sigh as she did so.

"Indeed. Snipe and his little helpers were also disappointments." Jeremiah said, before the two of them fell into a comfortable silence, watching some show on tv as he continued to rub Hachi's stomach.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Jeremiah asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I... was hoping you would help me with something." Hachishaku said, somewhat nervously as she fidgeted on Jeremiah's lap.

"Of course. You know all you have to do is ask." Jeremiah responded with a raised eyebrow, wondering just what it was that she wanted. It wasn't often that Hachi got nervous.

[ A Few Minutes Later ]

"You're sure you want me to do this? Not your mom or sister?" Jeremiah asked for confirmation as he stood behind his daughter, with them now being in her bedroom.

"I'm sure." Hachishaku replied quickly.

"Alright then." Jeremiah said with a shrug, before he reached forward and began slowly pulling down the zipper of Hachishaku's bodysuit. Once the zipper reached its end, which was at her lower back, Jeremiah reached up and began to slowly slide the suit off of his daughter.

As more and more of her beautiful skin was exposed, Hachishaku couldn't help blushing as she felt her father's big, warm hands on her soft skin. Her blush only increased when her large breasts were finally let out, with both bouncing and jiggling nicely as they were freed. As she looked down at them, she was unsurprised to see that her nipples were hard.

With the top half now done, Jeremiah crouched behind Hachi and began sliding the rest of the suit off of her. A few seconds later, Hachishaku's beautifully big and bouncy ass was finally set free from the tight bodysuit, with Jeremiah's nose immediately being hit with her pleasant feminine scent.

As he was about to pull the suit down the rest of the way, Jeremiah watched as Hachi slowly bent forward, before she brought her shaky hands down and placed them on his, helping him pull it down the rest of the way. Her bending forward also had the effect of putting her ass and pussy on full display, only a few centimeters away from Jeremiah's face. He was able to see that she was very wet, to the point that some of her nectar was dripping from her glistening lower lips, with him watching as it ran down the insides of her thighs.

"T- Thank you, Father." Hachishaku said with a blush as she stood upright, finally breaking the long silence.

"Sit down, Hachi." Jeremiah said as he stood up.

Never one to question or disobey her father, Hachishaku walked over to her large bed and sat down on it.

"Give me your hands." Jeremiah said, with Hachi immediately complying, and watching as he began pulling her gloves off of her hands.

"Still have to do these and your stockings, right?" Jeremiah asked as he finished pulling Hachishaku's right glove off, before moving on to her left. Once he was done with her gloves, he crouched down, getting another up close look at her wet pussy due to her legs being spread open.

"All done. Now, stand up and let me get a good look at you." Jeremiah said after he finished pulling off her stockings, before he stood back up and walked backwards, sitting down in a white comfy chair.

Standing up and walking a little closer to where he was sitting, Hachishaku shivered with her blush and heartbeat increasing even more as her precious father's sharp gaze ran over her now completely nude body.

Leaning back in his seat, Jeremiah watched as his little Hachi began posing for him. It's not like he had never seen her naked, seeing as they all often walked around the house in the nude.

He was also aware of the way she felt about him, something he didn't even need to use his telepathy for. While most people would probably find it strange, or even disgusting, Jeremiah didn't mind one bit.

As far as Jeremiah was concerned, Hachishaku was already his. The same went for Toga.

Anyone that even tried to touch his little girls would be killed.

[ Next Morning ]

"Just who could have done something like this?" Detective Tsukauchi asked with a green face as he stepped into the barely recognizable hero office of the pro hero, Snipe.

As he looked around, Tsukauchi wasn't surprised at all to see some of his fellow officers vomiting from all the gore, not to mention the horrid smell. He didn't blame them. He wanted to hurry up and get done with this so that he could go home.

It didn't help that Snipe's head was stuck on a pike in the middle of the room.

As if this wasn't enough, they'd also gotten news that four other pro heroes had also been brutally murdered, along with all of their sidekicks and assistants.

'Hm? What's that?' Tsukauchi thought to himself as he looked at Snipe's head with narrowed eyes while walking closer. Looking inside of the mouth, he saw a small piece of paper.

It was a good thing he was wearing gloves.

Pulling the piece of paper out of Snipe's mouth, Tsukauchi was thankful that it hadn't been ruined by all the blood.

_"Yo. As you can clearly see, I've killed the wannabe cowboy and all of his gang. It was fun for a bit, but not enough to satisfy me in the end. Oh well. Anyway, I'm sure that by now you all have also gotten the news about the other three. These are just the first of many. All Might is mistaken if he thinks All For One is who he should be afraid of. - Courtesy of the most sexy and badass man alive."_ The note said, with Tsukauchi's eyes widening the more he read, shivering when All For One was mentioned.

This was already bad, but if this person knew about All For One, then it just got even more serious. That wasn't a name that just anyone would know. They needed to stop this murderer as quickly as possible.

Well, people can dream, right?

[ Elsewhere ]

Inside of a room in Musutafu Hospital, a woman could be seen sitting on a bed while looking out of a window with a blank expression on her face.

The woman had long white hair that went a little past her shoulders, with gray eyes, and pale skin. Overall, the woman was very pretty, but it was kind of concealed due to her slightly unkempt hair, and the almost always blank or downcast expression she wore, along with the bland hospital clothes.

This woman was Todoroki Rei, wife of the number two pro 'hero', Endeavor.

Rei had been informed that she would be getting a new doctor today, which was a little strange to her since she had already been here for over five years. Ultimately though, she didn't really care either way. It's not like she had any attachment to her previous doctor.

Knock Knock Knock*

"Come in." Rei said - almost in a monotone - as she looked over at the door.

As the door slid open, a woman wearing a white nurse's outfit walked in with a blush on her face, making Rei a little curious, since she was pretty damn sure that she wasn't the reason for the blush. Nobody looked at her like that anymore.

"Hi, Mrs. Todoroki. Your new doctor is here to see you. I must say, you're a lucky woman. He's regarded as one of the best - if not the best - doctors in the world." The nurse said, much to the surprise of Rei.

'What would someone like that want with me?' Rei thought to herself with surprise and confusion, the first time she'd felt either in a long time.

"You can come in now, Sir." The nurse said with a smile as she turned to the door.

As the doctor walked into the room, Rei could now see why the nurse was blushing so much.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Todoroki." The doctor said with a small smile as he walked over to her and held out his right hand, while in his left hand he held a clipboard.

"Rei. Call me Rei." Rei said as she grasped the doctor's outstretched hand and shook it. She didn't want to be called by that monster's name.

"I see. Rei it is then." The doctor said, before he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her hand, making her jump a bit in surprise as her eyes widened slightly.

"My name is, Jeremiah Lucian. Again, it's a pleasure to meet you." The doctor introduced himself with a smile as he looked into her tired gray eyes with his sharp, golden-brown orbs.

**...**

**Finally done. I was literally stuck on this chapter for almost a week.**

**Now, I'm sure some people will probably be uncomfortable with the Hachi scene, but at the end of the day, this is all just fiction. I really don't think it's a big deal.**

**Also, as I stated in the first chapter, this story isn't meant to be like my other ones. This one is purely meant for fun, meaning a lot of different types of things will happen.**

**Plus, the MC simply doesn't care about breaking any taboos.**

**Moving on, now that I've finally finished this chapter, the next story I update will either be Life In The World Of One Piece, or Mystery In Class 1-A.**

**Anyway, I guess that's all for now. Hope you all enjoyed.**


	3. New Daughter

**Yo.**

**Here's chapter 3, guys. Hope you all enjoy.**

**Chapter 3: New Daughter**

**"Hey" - Speaking**

**'Hah' - Mental**

**[ ] - Scene/POV Change**

**{ } - Techniques**

**_**

Waking up next to his still sleeping wife, Jeremiah let out a yawn before he leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He considered waking up her up right now, but as he took a look at the clock and saw that it was only 6 AM, he decided to let her get a little more sleep. He needed to go walk the dog anyway.

It had been a little over a week since Jeremiah and his family had taken to killing pro heroes, and, as expected, there was an uproar. The fact that multiple pro heroes and all of their sidekicks/assistants had been killed (not to mention, inside of their own bases), along with the fact that nobody had any clue about who the culprit(s) was, was something that had many people on edge.

After brushing his teeth and taking a shower, Jeremiah could be seen walking through one of the hallways of his house. He was currently only wearing a pair of black boxers and fluffy black slippers. He also had his hair tied up in a half ponytail.

Stopping in front of a door that had a paw print design on it, Jeremiah didn't even bother knocking as he walked inside of the room.

Inside the room, a female that looked to be around the age of 20 could be seen sitting like a dog on a human sized dog bed, which was colored brown and tan. She had long blonde hair that reached past her shoulders. She also was taller than average, standing at 5'9", and had blue-green eyes. Most notably about the young woman was the fact that she was completely nude, save for a custom-made collar around her neck. She also had a dog tail, and a pair of dog ears on top of her head.

This was Jeremiah's dog, Darkness. (Lalatina/Darkness from Konosuba.)

The moment Jeremiah entered the room, Darkness ran up to him on all fours with her tongue hanging out of her mouth and her eyes alight with joy.

"Sit, Darkness." Jeremiah commanded, with Darkness instantly complying, though she was clearly still very excited judging from how she was twitching a bit, along with the look in her eyes. Especially as she stared intensely at his crotch.

"Good girl." Jeremiah praised as he rubbed Darkness' head, getting a happy 'Woof!' from her. She almost came just from her master rubbing her head, but she knew better than to cum without his permission.

Walking past Darkness, Jeremiah grabbed a leash that was near her bed, before he walked back over and attached it to the collar she was wearing. With that done, he began pulling her along as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind them as they exited.

Once they finally reached outside, Jeremiah began walking his dog around the high-class neighborhood that his family lived in, casually waving at the few neighbors that were already up and outside, who all greeted him in a friendly manner, not one person even raising an eyebrow at the sight of a man dressed only in boxers and fluffy slippers while pulling around a woman who was walking on all fours by a leash.

The simple reason for this was that Jeremiah had mind controlled every person in the neighborhood, even the kids, to not raise a fuss about it, or view it as even a little strange. He didn't normally use his telepathy in such a boring way, and had, of course, considered just killing everyone, but had ultimately decided that he wanted his family - mostly his daughters - to live in a (somewhat) normal neighborhood. Of course, neither he nor his family actually cared about any of these people or what they thought, but still. The point remained.

Next to Jeremiah, Darkness could be seen with a look of sheer bliss on her face as she was pulled along by her leash, with her juices steadily dripping from her lower lips. She was a hardcore masochist and exhibitionist, and always got incredibly turned on just from being in her master's presence, which was increased even further whenever he brought her outside.

Feeling Darkness nudge his hand with her nose, which was the sign that she was ready to do her business, Jeremiah pulled her onto one of the neighbor's yard and gestured for her to get on with it.

Squatting like a dog, Darkness began urinating on the neighbor's lawn, while said neighbor just sat in a chair on her porch as she watched the pair with a smile, not seeing anything wrong with this young woman peeing on her yard.

Once Darkness was done, Jeremiah continued walking her around, before they finally headed back home about ten minutes later.

Standing in Darkness' room, Jeremiah unhooked the leash from her collar and put it back in its original place. As he walked past her again to leave the room, he heard her let out a pitiful whimper, making him sigh as he stopped and turned around.

"You want a treat girl?" Jeremiah asked as he walked up to Darkness, getting a happy bark from her as she began panting with her tongue hanging out.

"Lean down." Jeremiah commanded as he walked behind Darkness and crouched, with Darkness obeying the command as she leaned her body forward, making her upper half now be on the ground while her bouncy ass was up in the air and swaying in anticipation, with her drenched lower lips dripping erotically.

Grabbing onto Darkness' tail, Jeremiah began slowly pulling it, getting lewd moans and whimpers from his dog as the fake tail containing fat anal beads was slowly removed from her asshole.

As the fat anal beads were slowly pulled out of her, Darkness clenched her fists and teeth tightly as she fought with all of her might to keep herself from cumming, knowing she would be punished if she did so. While a hardcore masochist like her did love being punished, this particular punishment was one she couldn't bear. If she came without her master's permission, then she wouldn't be allowed to cum for an entire week afterwards. Even worse than that, her master wouldn't allow her to have any of his cum during that time either.

Once the anal beads were completely removed from her now gaping hole, Jeremiah nodded in approval when he saw that she was able to hold back her orgasm, even when he stuck the tail back inside of her a few seconds later.

"Good girl. Since you did so good, I'll give you a reward." Jeremiah praised the twitching, panting, and slobbering dog in front of him as he stood up and walked back in front of her.

Leaning down and grabbing hold of her collar, Jeremiah yanked Darkness' body back up into a sitting position, before he pulled her face forward and buried it in his crotch.

With her eyes rolling back, Darkness' entire body shuddered in pleasure and squirted out a massive amount of her cum as she got to smell her master's cock up close. Whenever her master did this, it was a sign that she was finally allowed to cum. He had trained her body so well that, not only would she always cum just from his scent, but her entire body was now like one giant g-spot. After a little over seven years of being completely dominated, she was literally addicted to her master. It was one of the reasons she feared the punishment of not being able to receive any of his cum. Whenever that happened, it was actually to the point that she would start having withdrawal symptoms.

Pulling his crotch away from Darkness, Jeremiah looked down at the horny dog and could see the hungry/obsessed gleam in her eyes as she stared at him. She had cum so much that there would definitely be a puddle beneath her, were it not for the fact that the floor was carpet. Seeing how she was fighting to hold herself back, Jeremiah sighed as he decided to give her one last treat.

Watching her master in front of her, Darkness' eyes widened when she saw him begin slowly pulling his boxers down, making her gulp in anticipation as she waited for her prize to be revealed.

Once her master's cock was finally released, Darkness let out a moan when the long and thick rod sprung up and smacked her face, making her have another orgasm.

"Eat up." Was all Jeremiah said, and Darkness wasted no time in doing just that as she lunged forward and began hungrily licking all over her master's cock and balls.

She was the happiest dog/cum-dump in the world.

**[ Later That Day ]**

Walking through one of the many cities of Japan, Jeremiah could be seen with an aloof look on his face as he looked around. He wasn't really looking for anything in particular, just something to catch his eye. He ignored all of the women of various ages who were trying to flirt with him, along with the men sending him looks of envy.

Jeremiah was wearing a white t-shirt, along with a pair of black jeans, and a pair of fashionable black and white shoes. Over his shirt, he was wearing a dark blue denim jacket. He also had on a black beanie, and a pair of glasses. Naturally, he was also wearing his wedding ring, as always.

'Oh, now that I think about it, isn't Nighteye's agency around here?' Jeremiah thought to himself curiously, before shrugging as he continued on his way. He briefly considered going to the hero office, but shook the thought away only a few seconds later.

As he was walking past an alley, Jeremiah suddenly stopped and turned his head to the side, and raised an eyebrow when he saw a small girl running out.

The little girl had long, pale blue-gray hair, along with red eyes, and a small horn on her head that was light brown.

The girl was wearing a medical gown of all things, and Jeremiah's sharp eyes narrowed when he saw the bandages on her arms and legs, along with the scared expression she had.

Jeremiah was a villain. There was no denying that. If you asked him, he wouldn't try to lie about it or come up with an excuse for his actions. In fact, he would probably go down in history as one of the most evil people to ever be born. That said, despite how evil he was, he did have a bit of a soft spot for little girls, which was due to him having two daughters of his own, both of whom he loved with everything he had.

If it was back in his younger days, then that would be a different story. Back then, he would rampage and raise chaos everywhere he went, not caring who he hurt or killed, with it being all he had to live for. The world should honestly be thankful for Jinorah, because it was only after meeting and falling in love with her that he had begun mellowing out. Obviously, he was still a villain, but he wasn't quite as cruel as he used to be, which was probably saying a lot.

All of this was why Jeremiah crouched down in front of the girl when she reached the entrance/exit of the alley where he was at, and frowned at how desperately she clutched onto his arm once she reached him.

"Please... Help me!" The little girl pleaded with a shaky voice and watery eyes.

Gently placing one of his large hands on the girl's head, Jeremiah looked behind her and at the man that was standing there, taking note of the mask he was was wearing.

"Ah... I apologize on behalf of my daughter. She sometimes gets carried away with her games and ends up hurting herself. Kids, right?" The man said before asking with a chuckle.

The man had short dark brown, nearly black hair that was shaggy and parted to the left. He had a slim build, and stood at an average height. Due to his mask, all that could be seen of his face were his eyes, which were thin and had yellow irises.

He was wearing a black dress shirt, along with matching pants, a light gray tie, a light grey belt, and a pair of white sneakers. He also had on a green jacket that had a fur collar over his shirt, and three piercings in his left earlobe. His mask was reminiscent to that of a plague doctor.

"I see... What game was it? 'Slash my arms and legs with a knife to see if I bleed?' 'Jump in front of a speeding car and see if I survive?' Kids certainly do play some interesting games these days." Despite the clear sarcasm, Jeremiah said all of this with a neutral expression on his face, not caring for the irritation he could see flash in the other guy's eyes. A quick scan of his mind showed that his name was Kai Chisaki.

"Are you implying something?" Chisaki asked with narrowed eyes as his voice lowered a bit.

"Who knows? I just find it interesting that a little girl would be this terrified from a 'game' as you called it." Jeremiah replied as he looked down again at the girl who was still tightly clutching onto him.

Looking back at Chisaki, the two of them stared at each other for a while, before Chisaki let out a sigh.

"How perceptive. Come on. I'll explain it all to you." Chisaki said as he turned around and walked back into the alley.

Picking the scared little girl up and holding her in his arms, Jeremiah followed after Chisaki. He had a pretty good idea of what was about to happen, and he wasn't the least bit worried. Amused would probably be the best word to describe what he was feeling.

"You see, I've been quite worried about Eri recently. No matter what I say to her, she continues to defy me." Chisaki said with his back facing Jeremiah and the now named Eri.

"Do you have kids?" Chisaki suddenly asked.

"Yup." Jeremiah responded, idly rubbing Eri's head.

"I see... Then, I'm sure you understand how... Difficult it can be to raise children." As Chisaki said this, Jeremiah raised an eyebrow when he felt the little rascal's bloodlust suddenly spike. Apparently, Eri also felt it, because she started trembling in his arms and tried to go back over to Chisaki, but Jeremiah held her securely in place.

Deciding he'd had enough of this game, Jeremiah released a tiny fraction of his own bloodlust, which was enough to make Chisaki fall to his knees and gasp for air with sweat running down his face. Jeremiah had more than enough control to make sure that Eri wasn't effected at all, despite the fact that she was right next to him.

Ignoring the gasping guy on the ground, Jeremiah turned to the surprised Eri and addressed her.

"You're coming home with me. I'll keep you away from him." Jeremiah declared as he looked directly into the little girl's eyes, getting her to stare at him in shock for a while, before she began shedding tears of happiness and hugged him as tightly as she could, thanking him over and over again.

Creating a portal, Jeremiah grabbed one of Chisaki's legs and dragged him into it.

"This is your new home, Eri." Jeremiah said as they exited the portal, now standing inside of his house.

"Oh, by the way, my name is Jeremiah. It's nice to meet you." Jeremiah introduced himself as he kissed the little girl's hand. He may be a villain, but that didn't mean he had no manners.

"I- I'm E- Eri." Eri said shyly. Everything was happening so fast, she was barely able to process all of it.

As Jeremiah was about to walk further into the house, he stopped in his tracks when his wife and daughters appeared in front of him and all tightly embraced him, with Eri being caught in the middle of it.

"Look. I brought you a new toy to play with, J." Jeremiah said as he held the now unconscious Chisaki's body up in the air by his ankle with one hand, and smiled at the gleam he saw in his wife's eyes.

After Jeremiah threw Chisaki's body into a portal, he turned back to his wife and daughters, and saw that they were all staring at Eri with curious expressions.

"Who's this, Daddy?" Himiko asked with her head tilted to the side.

"This is Eri. She's gonna be your new little sister." Jeremiah announced to his family, making them all - including Eri - look at him with surprise.

"Our new daughter?" Jinorah asked as she walked closer to Jeremiah and Eri. She didn't mind it at all, especially since her and her husband had already been talking about having another child. Also, although she didn't show it, she was very upset when she saw the bandages on the little girl.

'D- Daughter?' Eri thought to herself with a myriad of emotions running through her. Jeremiah did seem nice, and she would definitely like to be part of a family, but she was afraid. Not afraid of Jeremiah, but of her own quirk. She had accidentally killed her father with it, and feared that she may end up doing the same to Jeremiah and his family.

Placing Eri down on the ground, Jeremiah watched as Hachi, Jinorah, and Himiko all gathered around Eri with smiles.

"I'm Hachishaku. The oldest." Hachi introduced herself with a pleasant smile as she looked down at Eri, who was looking up at her with wide eyes, only just now realizing how tall she was, seeing as she was being held up by Jeremiah before.

"I'm Himiko!" Himiko exclaimed with a bright smile.

Himiko was happy. She didn't have any problems with being the youngest sister, but she had always thought it would be fun to be an older sister. Now she would actually get to experience it.

"I'm Jinorah. Your new mother." Jinorah said with a beautiful smile as she crouched in front of Eri.

Eri's resolve crumbled. She was afraid of herself, but more than that, she feared being alone. There was no way she could turn down such warm invitations to join this family. With tears coming to her eyes, Eri walked up to her new mother and embraced her, getting a soft smile in return as Jinorah hugged her back, with others joining in soon after.

**[ One Month Later ]**

Inside of a supply store, a teenage girl could be seen walking around with stars in her eyes and a smile on her face as she pushed her cart forward.

The girl had shoulder length salmon-pink hair that was styled into thick dreadlocks. She stood just a little shorter than average, but had a very mature body, especially for her age. The girl had wide eyes with yellow irises that had a cross in the middle of them, which made them look somewhat like scopes, thanks to her quirk.

The girl was wearing dark blue mechanic style overalls that had a few grease stains on it, along with a pair of brown work gloves, brown boots, and a pair of goggles resting on her forehead. It certainly wasn't what one would normally expect to see a teenage girl wearing out in public, but she had never been one to care what people thought about her.

Walking through the store she was in, the girl smiled at all of the spare parts she could see. While she didn't mind digging through junkyards to look for parts, it was nice to go to the store every once in a while and get them in mint condition, rather than used.

"Hm? You wouldn't happen to be trying to build a jetpack, would you?" The girl heard a deep voice come from behind her with a curious tone, making her turn around to see who was talking to her.

Uncharacteristically for her, the girl nearly gasped when she laid eyes on the man in front of her.

"Y- yes, how did you know?" The girl inquired with an imperceptible blush after clearing her throat.

"I built one myself a while back. I know the parts it needs." The man replied as he glanced at her cart.

"Really?! That's so cool! I've already tried to make it a few times, but it always seems to be missing something." Even as the girl spoke of her failure, she still had a bright smile on her face, making the man smile as well, albeit a smaller one.

"Well, maybe I can show you sometime. Ah, where are my manners? I'm Jeremiah. Nice to meet you." Jeremiah introduced himself as he held out his hand.

"Hatsume Mei." The now named Mei introduced herself in kind as she shook Jeremiah's hand. She felt a foreign feeling inside of her when she saw how his sharp eyes were studying her from head to toe. It only grew when he leaned down and placed a kiss on the back of her hand. Despite the thick work gloves she was wearing, she swore she could feel his lips on her skin.

"So? How about it? Want me to teach you?" Jeremiah asked as he stared into Mei's eyes, enjoying the way she blushed and fidgeted.

"Yes! Thank you!" Mei exclaimed with starry eyes as she bowed a few times, making her boobs jiggle nicely as she did so.

"Alright. Then, come to this address some time next week." Jeremiah said as he wrote down on a piece of paper with a pen, getting a curious look from Mei since she was pretty sure he didn't have those before.

After the two continued conversing and walking around for a while, Jeremiah eventually left the store, with Mei watching him with a smile as he went, happy with the fact that she now had cool sensei to teach her.

If only she knew how much her life would change from this encounter.

**[ Later That Day ]**

Inside the home of Jeremiah and his family, Jinorah could be seen in the kitchen, humming along to some music she had playing as she prepared dinner for her husband and daughters while only wearing an apron and a pair of purple slippers, and she had her hair tied up into a high bun.

Their kitchen was very beautiful, having plenty of stainless steel cabinets, cherry hardwood floors, marble counters, including an island in the middle of the kitchen, and a stainless silver stove/oven that had 12 burners and 2 ovens.

For dinner, Jinorah was making baked lemon chicken, macaroni and cheese, garlic bread, and lentil soup for her husband. She was also making a salad and a few other tasty side dishes. For dessert, she was making cookies and a strawberry cheesecake.

As Jinorah was stirring the soup, she smiled when she felt her husband wrap his arms around her from behind and place a few soft kisses and nibbles on her neck and ears, getting soft moans from her.

"As always, it smells amazing." Jinorah heard her husband say as he leaned down and rested his chin on her shoulder, getting a gentle smile from her as she reached back and cupped his cheek with one of her dainty hands.

"Only the best for my family." Jinorah said in between moans as her husband started gently massaging her sensitive breasts. She could also feel his cock pressing up against her backside due to him only being dressed in a dark red robe that was left open, along with his fluffy black slippers.

"Hmm... I think I need an appetizer to hold me over until the main course is ready." Jinorah heard Jeremiah whisper huskily as he began slowly crouching behind her, making her already wet lower lips get even wetter, and she began moaning in pleasure she she felt him start licking her slit.

A few minutes later and Jinorah was already releasing copious amounts of her fluids into her husband's mouth, with her eyes rolling back a bit as he continued licking around inside of her, even as she came. She was now basically sitting on his face as he continued to indulge himself in this 'appetizer'.

After playing with her clit one last time, which made her release another stream of fluids into his mouth, Jinorah felt her husband remove his mouth from her lower entrance and wrap his arms around her again as he stood up, helping her stand on her weak legs.

Turning around in Jeremiah's arms, Jinorah stood on the tips of her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck as she pulled him into a passionate kiss, moaning when she tasted herself on his tongue, along with him playing with her soft ass cheeks.

"Delicious as always." Jeremiah said with a smile once they - very reluctantly - pulled apart, only doing so because Jinorah needed to tend to the food.

After sharing one more kiss, Jeremiah turned and left the kitchen, with Jinorah watching him with eyes full of love and lust as he went.

**[ With Jeremiah ]**

Walking down one of the many hallways of their large house, Jeremiah stopped outside of Hachishaku's room - which was right next to he and his wife's room - when he heard her moaning, making him raise his eyebrow in curiosity. Creating a portal and taking a look inside the room, he could see her bent over on ber bed as she pumped her fingers in and out of her wet pussy while looking at an enlarged photo of him and moaning 'Father' over and over again.

Closing the portal, Jeremiah walked forward towards his room, before turning to the room that was directly across from his and knocked twice before going inside.

The way the room was decorated made it very clear that it belonged to a little girl. There were dozens of stuffed toys piled up in one corner, and a toy bin that contained dolls and other types of toys. The walls were painted a mix of white and different shades of pink, and had stickers and other things on them. There was a pink dresser that had a 60 inch flat screen TV sitting on top of it, and was currently tuned to a cartoon channel. There was also a shelf up against one of the walls, which held many different children's books.

Sitting on the floor in the middle of the room was Eri, who looked up with a happy smile on her face when she saw Jeremiah walk in the room. She was wearing a pair of light blue pajamas that had rainbows and flowers on them.

In contrast to the timid little girl she was when she and Jeremiah first crossed paths, Eri now looked perfectly healthy for her age, and could almost always be found with a bright, innocent smile on her face. Like he had done over a decade ago with Toga, Jeremiah had performed an operation on Eri that made her - at least technically - him and Jinorah's biological daughter, much to her delight.

Seeing the girl stand up and begin running over to him, Jeremiah crouched down with a smile and opened his arms wide, and pulled her into a hug once she reached him.

"Hey, Eri. What are you up to?" Jeremiah asked the blushing young girl in his arms. The reason she was blushing was because he still had his robe open, and he was semi-erect from the 'appetizer' he'd had just a little while ago, which made it press up against her. She had seen her dad and mom having their fun on many occasions, and she blushed heavily whenever she remembered it.

"Papa! Come look at what I drew!" Eri said, doing her best to shake those thoughts away from her innocent mind as she grabbed one of Jeremiah's hands and began pulling him over to where she had previously been sitting.

Once they reached the spot, Eri grabbed a piece of paper off of the floor and held it up as high as she could with a smile.

Sitting down on the floor, Jeremiah grabbed the drawing from Eri's hands and began looking at it with a critical eye. The drawing was of Jeremiah, Toga, Hachishaku, and Eri herself as they all held hands with smiles in front of what looked like a waterfall. Funny enough, Darkness was also in the picture, naked as always as she kneeled in front of Jeremiah with her tongue hanging out.

"Hmm..." Jeremiah hummed and stroked his beard as he looked at the drawing with a serious expression.

"Do you like it?" Eri asked nervously/hopefully as she twiddled her fingers.

"Like it? No." Jeremiah answered, making Eri's eyes begin to water as she looked down with a sad expression.

"I love it! My little girl is gonna be an artist when she grows up." Jeremiah said a few seconds later, getting Eri to snap her head up and look at him with wide eyes as she saw the smile on his face. Reaching out, Jeremiah grabbed Eri and pulled her onto his lap, before he began tickling her, making her laugh as she squirmed and tried to get away.

Putting the panting girl down a few minutes later, Jeremiah smiled as he played with her for a little longer, before he finally left her room.

Deciding to see what his second oldest daughter was up to, Jeremiah walked to a room that was directly on the right (or left, depending on your perspective) side of his room. Again, he walked inside after knocking twice.

As soon as he entered the room, Himiko, who was only wearing an oversized white t-shirt and a pair of pink panties, ran up to him and jumped into his arms, before she wrapped her legs around his waist and looked up at him with a smile.

"Daddy!" Himiko exclaimed happily as she rubbed her head against Jeremiah's chest, while he just gently rubbed her back as he walked over to her bed and sat down on it. This had the effect of making her straddle him, which made her gain a pretty blush.

Himiko's room had red and white walls, and the carpet was also red. Her TV was the same size as Eri's, but hers was on one of her walls, rather than her dresser. There was a white couch pushed up against one of the walls, which had two red chairs on either side of it. She also had two white shelves in her room. One contained various photos of her and her family over the years, while the other was full of photos of her father. On the wall above/behind her bed, she had multiple knives hung up on it. There was also a door that led to her personal bathroom.

Looking at Toga's bed as he sat down on it, Jeremiah found himself looking at a body pillow that had an image of him with no shirt on it. He had seen it before, of course, but it always managed to amuse him. Especially since he knew the image on the other side was one of him completely naked.

"Hey, Himikl. What are you up to?" Jeremiah asked his daughter, who was rocking back and forth in his lap.

"I was about to take a bath." Himiko replied with pink cheeks as she felt what was pressing up against her crotch, taking note of how it was slowly getting harder.

"Hmm... I see. Then, I'll join you." Jeremiah declared as he suddenly stood up and walked over to her bathroom, before opening the door and going inside.

Oncs they got inside the bathroom, Himiko unlatched herself from Jeremiah's body and began quickly undressing, and Jeremiah could see that the tub was already almost full.

Pulling off his robe and hanging it on a hook that was on the back of the door, Jeremiah turned around and saw that Himiko had finished undressing and was now staring at him, while he also ran his eyes across her body appreciatively, just as he had done many times before. Her body may not have been as developed as Jinorah's or Hachishaku's, but her own assets weren't anything to scoff at, having a pair of nice and perky C-cup breasts.

With the bath now ready, Jeremiah turned off the water and got in, letting out a pleased sigh as he sat down in the warm water, and Himiko followed him in shortly after.

"This feels nice." Jeremiah said as he wrapped his arms around Himikl's waist and pulled her back up against his chest.

"I- It sure does." Himiko replied with a blush. The reason for this was that, due to the way they were positioned, Jeremiah's cock was currently wedged between her ass cheeks.

"Hm? Is something wrong?" Jeremiah asked lowly as he brought his mouth closer to Himiko's ear while slowly rubbing his hands up and down her sides, making her blush deepen as she fidgeted, which only made him get harder.

"N- No." Himiko denied weakly, feeling her body get hotter by the second.

"Mhm. Now, why do I feel like you're being less than honest with me?" Jeremiah asked as he rotated Himiko in his lap before she could react, making their chests press up against each other. It also made her straddle him again, only this time they were both completely naked, which made her blush reach an almost atomic level of red, especially since their faces were only a few inches apart.

As the two stared into each other's eyes, Jeremiah moved his hands down to Himiko's butt and lightly squeezed her cheeks, getting her to bite her lip in pleasure. With the sexual tension steadily growing, the two of them began slowly leaning closer to each other, as if they were magnets.

However, just when they were a few centimeters apart, they heard Jinorah's voice coming from the kitchen, informing them that dinner was finally ready. With her eyes snapping open, Toga looked at Jeremiah with her face still a dark shade of red, while he just gave her a smile and placed a kiss on each of her cheeks, before placing a longer one on her forehead.

"Come on. Let's go eat." Jeremiah said as he gave Himiko a pat on the butt, getting her to slowly stand up and get out of the tub, with Jeremiah staring at her pink slit and cute butt the entire time.

Exiting the tub as well, Jeremiah grabbed a towel and surprised Himiko when he started wiping her down with it, making her moan when he rubbed over her breasts and pussy.

'Soon...' Jeremiah thought to himself as he stared at the moaning Himiko.

Soon, he would finally claim his beautiful little girls.

**[ Dining Room ]**

Not long later, the family could all be seen sitting at the dining room table, with all of them having smiles on their faces as they ate together.

The dining table was rectangular shaped, and was a nice mix of black and red. Over the table, there was a beautiful chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The chairs, much like the table, were also a mix of black and red, and looked to be very comfortable. Below the table, there was a black carpet on the floor. Around the room, paintings could be seen hung up on the walls, which were painted red, gray, and black.

Unlike usual, Jinorah was sitting across from Jeremiah, which had initially made him raise an eyebrow, before eventually shrugging it off.

However, as he was about to eat some of his lentil soup, Jeremiah looked over at his wife when he felt her begin stroking his cock with her soft feet under the table. She did this while staring at him with half lidded eyes as she continued eating her food.

Not minding it one bit, Jeremiah just gave her a small smile and went back to eating his food.

Truly, he had the best family a man could ask for.

**...**

**That's a wrap for chapter 3. What'd you guys think?**

**I know this chapter didn't have any action, but I think it still turned out pretty decent. It also had a lot more H scenes than I was expecting to write when I started the chapter, but that's fine I suppose.**

**Now, as you all read, we have three new additions to the cast, with Darkness being Jeremiah's dog, Eri being the new daughter/little sister, and Mei becoming Jeremiah's student.**

**I had originally planned to have Jeremiah go to Overhaul's hideout and destroy him and his crew before taking Eri, but ultimately decided not to.**

**For the bath scene with Himiko, I was trying to find a way to make it hotter, and did come up with a few ideas, but I wasn't sure if any of them would really work without turning it into a lime or lemon. I may go back and rewrite it though, just to test it out.**

**In regards to the bit of backstory I gave about Jeremiah in this chapter, think about it like this. Take Joker, Carnage, and an evil Deadpool, and combine them into one being. That's how evil and ruthless he was in his younger days, before meeting Jinorah.**

**Next chapter will most likely be a timeskip to bring us closer to canon.**

**Well, with all of that said, be sure to review and let me know what you guys all thought about the chapter.**

**Til next time, guys.**


	4. Lure

**Yo.**

**This chapter is a bit shorter than usual, but don't worry. The next one should be out pretty soon. I'm thinking about making shorter chapters so that I can get them out faster (this goes for all my stories), but let me know what you guys think. I have a lot of ideas for new stories, so I'm trying to hurry up and finish the ones I'm currently writing, while also trying to not suffer a drop in quality.**

**Anyway, hope you guys and girls enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 4: Lure**

**"Hey" - Speaking**

**'Huh?' - Mental**

**[ Scene/POV Change ]**

**_**

"You really are a smart girl, Mei." Jeremiah said to his young apprentice, who was currently working on one her many 'babies' as she tended to call them.

"T- Thank you, S- Sensei." Mei said with a blush as she tried to focus on what she was working on. Jeremiah was sitting right next to her, with his face being right next to hers, due to how he was leaning forward as he watched her work. As if that wasn't enough, he was only wearing a tight light gray sleeveless shirt, showing just how ripped he was, and a pair of tight black shorts, with a huge bulge being very clearly visible in them.

It had been a little over 2 months since Mei had become Jeremiah's student, and she had learned quite a bit from him in that time. One thing she had learned very quickly was that he had a practically endless amount of money, and he spared no expense in buying her whatever she needed for her 'babies'. She hadn't had to go to the junkyard once since meeting him, not that she had ever minded it that much. She had also met his family, and they were... interesting, to say the least. She had been astonished to see how beautiful (cute in Eri's case) they all were, especially his wife. She, of all people, had actually felt a little self conscious when she met them.

Another thing that Mei was learning about over the past two months, was the feeling of attraction. Before meeting her sensei, she had never had any interest in the opposite sex (or her sex, for that matter). She hadn't even been interested in friendship. The only things that she had paid attention to were herself and her 'babies'.

Now? Well, she couldn't quite recall just how many fantasies/dreams she'd had about Jeremiah, with more than a few being lewd in nature. She had even been thinking about trying to dress a little more girly, despite the fact that he never seemed to mind her mechanic overalls that were stained with oil. It was all so new for her, and it confused her just as much as it excited her.

'It's not like he'd ever go for a girl like me anyway.' Mei thought dejectedly as she tried to focus on the jet boots she was making. Why would he ever want a girl like her, when he already had such a beautiful wife?

As Jeremiah stood up from his seat, Mei turned her head to see what he was doing, only for her eyes to widen like saucers when she got an extremely up close view of the bulge in his shorts, due to the way he was stretching. Unable to take her eyes away from it, Mei just stared with her face turning a bright shade of red.

"Hm? Is something wrong?" Her sensei asked as he leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I... I... I have to go!" Mei squeaked out with her face somehow becoming even redder as she stood up from her seat and ran over to the door, turning and bowing to Jeremiah once she got there, before leaving as quickly as she could, running past Jinorah as she went.

After running for a while, Mei got a good distance away from her sensei's house, and found herself hunched over with her hands on her knees as she tried to calm her ragged breath, as well as her heart that was beating faster than ever.

'That- That was...' She felt bad about just running out like that, but she had honestly been about to kiss her sensei, and she still didn't know how to deal with the nearly overwhelming attraction that she felt to him. Was this the type of thing normal girls worried about? If so, they had her sympathies.

Back in his house, Jeremiah was still sitting in his workshop, and looked up when his wife walked in.

"How's it going?" Jinorah inquired with her angelic voice as she walked in and sat on her husband's lap.

"All according to plan. Such a cute girl." Jeremiah said with a quiet laugh.

Ever since Jeremiah started teaching Mei, he had been slowly seducing her, along with putting dark thoughts in her head from time to time. Naturally, he could just mind control her to make her completely loyal to him, but, as mentioned before, something like that was far too boring for his tastes.

"More importantly..." Jeremiah trailed off as he ripped off the gown that Jinorah was wearing, getting a squeal of pleasure from her as they began indulging in each other's bodies.

**[ Two Days Later ]**

On a bright, sunny day in Japan, Jeremiah could be found humming a tune as he walked into a bank.

He was wearing a high class black suit, along with a long sleeved white button up underneath it, a black tie, black gloves, black formal shoes, and a pair of black sunglasses. His hair was tied in a half ponytail.

Next to him was Jinorah, who was dressed in a black dress, high heeled black shoes, a pair of black sunglasses like Jeremiah, and a black handbag held in her left hand. Her hair was done up into a bun.

Himiko and Hachishaku were left at home (much to their disappointment) to watch over Eri, not that it was really needed, given how secure their house was. Jeremiah promised to take them out tomorrow though, which was enough to cheer them up.

As the married couple walked in the bank with their arms linked, they drew many stares, with many men and women looking on with heavy blushes, even as their significant others stood right next to them.

"W- Welcome to Tokyo Bank. H- How c- can I help y- you today?" A man sitting behind one of the counters asked, stuttering nervously as he stared at Jinorah's chest, with the outline of her nipples being visible through the fabric, not to mention how much cleavage was on display.

Jeremiah said something, but the man behind the counter clearly didn't notice, seeing as he was still just staring at Jinorah's breasts with wide eyes. Hell, he was actually drooling.

"Customer service just isn't what it used to be." Jeremiah said with a sigh, while Jinorah grabbed the man's head with a smile, making him gulp as she caressed his cheek, before she suddenly began repeatedly slamming his head against the counter, still wearing that same pleasant smile.

No one disrespected her husband.

Naturally, this shocked and scared the workers that were behind the counter with him, and one of them screamed as they hit the alarm under the desk, getting the civilians to start panicking as they all tried to exit the bank as fast as possible.

"Stop, and put your hands up!" A security guard yelled as he began running over to the villainous duo.

Reaching into a portal and pulling out 'Mary', Jeremiah turned and casually shot the guard in both of his knees with explosive bullets, making him scream in sheer agony as his legs were blown off, while the civilians all began screaming even louder, pushing past each other to get through the doors.

Jeremiah just watched all the chaos with a smile, before he turned to Jinorah and observed her handiwork. The man's head was now nothing more than an unrecognizable pile of mush. Actually, if you ignored the pieces of his skull, it almost looked like a smashed up pie. Well, not exactly, but it was close enough.

"You are so sexy." Jeremiah said as he pulled Jinorah into a hungry kiss, getting a moan of pleasure from her as she returned it with just as much passion.

It wasn't too long later that a hero showed up, and Jeremiah smiled (which was concealed by the mask he was now wearing) when he saw who it was.

The hero(ine) that showed up was a beautiful woman with chin length dark green, nearly black hair that was styled into a bob cut. She had a tall, curvaceous figure, light green eyes, and flawless pale white skin.

She was wearing a form-fitting dark green dress that had long sleeves and went down a few inches past her knees, thigh high black boots, a few necklaces, and a white fur coat. Two men in suits could be seen standing behind her.

This woman was-

"Hellish Blizzard. Am I in trouble?" Jeremiah asked, with the woman glaring furiously at him in return.

"Who are you?" Blizzard asked, still glaring as she folded her arms under her breasts. Jeremiah was a bit surprised that she even asked, rather than instantly attacking.

"You'll hurt my feelings asking questions like that. I should be pretty famous by now."

"There are a lot of villains in Japan. It's hard to remember so many different pieces of trash." Blizzard said rather haughtily, with Jinorah glaring furiously at the woman who dared to insult her husband.

"Eh~ so you mean I'm being overshadowed by them? That kinda sucks... Ah, but I guess you'd know about that better than anyone, right? Considering who your sister is." Jeremiah asked with mock curiosity.

The next moment, multiple pieces of furniture began floating around Blizzard, who had anger written all over her face.

"Bastard, how dare you talk about our mistress like that?!" One of the men behind Blizzard yelled. Jeremiah and Jinorah both raised an eyebrow at the man's weapons of choice, which were eyelash curlers, of all things. The world truly was a strange place.

"{Debris Storm!}" Fubuki shouted as she sent the furniture flying at Jeremiah and his wife.

Jinorah stuck out one of her hands, and all of the furniture was sliced up before it could even reach her and her husband, much to the surprise of Blizzard and her sidekicks.

'That wasn't telekinesis. I would be able to tell if it was.' Blizzard thought with a frown.

"It's funny isn't it, Blizzard? So many people were gathered here, yet not a single one had even a speck of courage to stand against the two of us. They even ran over each other to escape, which leads me to wonder why you and other heroes bother protecting them." Jeremiah wondered out loud, with Blizzard staying silent for a bit.

"Shut up and surrender. I won't let you get away with killing those men, and I don't care to hear anything you have to say." Blizzard demanded, with her sidekicks nodding along. Honestly, Jeremiah and Jinorah almost forgot those two were even here.

"I wonder about that." Jeremiah said as he lifted up his sunglasses, and Blizzard stared in shock when she saw his eyes.

Over the past two months or so, there had been over 30 pro heroes killed, not even counting their sidekicks and/or assistants. Out of all the attacks that had happened so far, only about 3 people had been left alive, but they had severe injuries, to the point that they had to retire. When asked about who had done these horrible things, the victims all said the same thing.

A man with eyes like the devil. Black and red eyes that continued to haunt their dreams to this day.

Black scelera with blood red irises.

Just like what Blizzard now found herself staring into, making a chill run down her spine.

"Well? Do you care now?" Jinorah asked, smirking a bit as she saw Blizzard shivering.

"Eyelash, Mountain Ape, hurry up and go get backup! This man is the one that's been killing pro heroes recently!" Blizzard yelled with urgency.

"Lady Blizzard, we-!"

"GO!" Blizzard yelled again, and the two subordinates both clenched their teeth as they turned around to go do as ordered.

"Sorry, but nope." Jeremiah said as he snapped his fingers, making portals open on the ground beneath Eyelash and Mountain Ape, with both of them screaming as they fell through.

"YOU! WHERE DID YOU SEND THEM?!" Blizzard yelled in anger as wind whipped around her in response to her rising emotions.

"Antarctica. Honestly though, they kind of deserved it with such shitty names." Jeremiah answered with a shrug. A moment later, him and his wife were both sent flying by Blizzard's telekinesis.

"BRING. THEM. BACK!"

"Nah." Jeremiah replied casually, and Blizzard's eyes widened in shock and fear when she realized that the voice came from right behind her. Her fear only grew when she tried to turn around, only to find that she couldn't move her body.

"You know..." Jeremiah began as he pressed his body up against Blizzard's back, leaning down so that his mouth was right next to her ear.

"You're even more beautiful in person." He continued as he reached around and grabbed both of her breasts, playing with them as he liked. Even with her dress covering them, he could feel how soft they were, along with the fact that she had no bra on.

"H- How da- dare YOU?!" Blizzard asked with her teeth gritted, with her voice going higher at the end as Jeremiah pinched her nipples.

"I shouldn't? It really seems like you're enjoying it." Jeremiah said as he continued playing with the woman's now erect nipples.

"D- Don't Be Stu- Ah! Stupid! Th- That's just a na- natural physical re- reaction!" Blizzard gritted out, her face burning with anger and embarrassment. Try as she might, she still could not move her body at all, not even with the help of her telekinesis.

"Hmm is that so? What do you think, J?" Jeremiah asked his wife, who suddenly appeared in front of Blizzard.

"I agree, Dear. It seems that she's about to cum." Jinorah said as she observed Blizzard's expression, seeing how hard she was trying to resist the pleasure. Jinorah knew from experience just how good her husband's hands were, so it was no surprise to her to see how the woman's body was trembling.

"Right? You know, Blizzard, I'd thought that you might be an S, but it would seem that you're more of an M." Jeremiah whispered right into Blizzard's ear, smiling a bit when he heard her heartbeat and breathing quicken.

"S- Stop. I do- don't w- want f- filthy hands like y- y- yours touching m- me." Blizzard said weakly, with her eyes fluttering as he got more rough with her breasts. She refused to give in to this pleasure.

"J, do you mind?" Jeremiah asked his wife, ignoring whatever Blizzard was saying.

Already knowing what her husband wanted, Jinorah smiled and held out her right hand, before she flicked her index finger up, making Blizzard's eyes widen as her coat was thrown off and her dress was lifted up over her chest, exposing her naked G-cup breasts and black lace panties.

Before Blizzard could make any protests, Jeremiah used one of his hands to play with one of her breasts, while he used the other one to lightly rub her lower lips through her panties, making her involuntarily let out a loud moan of pleasure. As he pressed his body up against hers, however, her eyes widened like dinner plates when she felt something long, thick, and hard against her lower back.

Again, before she could say anything, she was stopped by a scream of pleasure leaving her mouth, which was due to Jeremiah moving her panties to the side and sticking three fingers in her slit, before he began pumping them at a steady pace.

"Say, Blizzard, why don't you join me?" Jeremiah suddenly asked, even as he continued pumping his fingers.

"W- Why... w- would I ever j- join tra- trash like y- you?" Blizzard asked through her ragged breathing, hating how her body was submitting so easily to this man.

"Well, for one, I could make you powerful. Much more powerful than even your dear sister." Jeremiah whispered temptingly, knowing how much she envied her sister's power, respect, etc.

"Even... If th- that's... Some- somehow true... I would n- never serve... Lowlife v- villain s- scum like you." Blizzard finally responded after around half a minute of silence, save for her moans.

"Is that right?" Jeremiah asked with narrowed eyes, before he began pumping his fingers at a much faster pace than before, to the point that his hand was a blur.

'I- I'm- I'm- CUMMING!' Blizzard screamed internally as she reached her orgasm.

Or, at least, that's what should have happened. Instead, the moment if felt like she was about to cum, nothing happened. The intense pleasure was still there and still rising, but her orgasm wouldn't come.

"You will join me. One way or another." Jeremiah said, his tone becoming more sinister as he took his fingers out of Blizzard, before he knocked her out with his telepathy.

"Let's go, J. We have what we came for." Jeremiah said to his wife, who had just been watching with a lustful smile as he tormented Blizzard.

After throwing Blizzard of his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, Jeremiah pointed one of his fingers up to the ceiling, and a tiny ball of red energy formed over the tip of it.

"Bang." Jeremiah whispered, and the tiny ball turned into a powerful energy beam, blasting straight through the ceiling and being visible from a mile away, even with it only being a fraction of the full power of this particular attack.

As police stormed into the bank, Jeremiah lifted up his glasses and winked at them, before he wrapped his arm around Jinorah's waist and left through a portal, laughing as he heard them call out to Blizzard.

When they made it through the other side of the portal, Jeremiah woke Blizzard back up, and she slowly blinked her eyes open.

The room they were in was completely white, and it had certain items around the room that made it look like a sex dungeon.

"Where-?!"

"This is where you'll be staying for the foreseeable future. You'll be sexually tortured everyday, and you won't be allowed to cum until you completely submit to me." Jeremiah wasted no time in explaining in explaining the heroine's new situation, and she glared heatedly at him in return. Now that he wasn't touching her anymore, she was able to think clearly again. She was also able to move now, and she quickly stood up when she realized that fact.

"I'm leaving, and you're going to prison!" Blizzard yelled with a furious look and tone as she try to use her telekinesis on Jeremiah, only for her eyes to widen in shock when it didn't work. Even as she kept trying, she simply could not access her power, even though she could feel that it was still there.

"Something wrong?" Jeremiah asked with his head tilted.

"What did you do?!"

"Until you completely submit to me, you won't be able to use your power at all. I doubt you'd enjoy that very much, seeing as that would crush any hope you may have of ever surpassing your sister. Not that I particularly care." Jeremiah said, enjoying the way she began trembling in fear as reality finally sunk in.

"Now, why don't we get started?"

**...**

**That's a wrap.**

**I know not much happened this chapter, but that won't be the case next chapter. If you've read or watched OPM, then you know that Tatsumaki will be furious about Fubuki being kidnapped.**

**I had wanted to add something else to the end of the chapter, but I found myself plagued by writer's block. I did have a few ideas, but I decided to save them for the next chapter, where I'm most likely gonna skip ahead to around the start of canon, like I had planned to do in this chapter.**

**I may start cutting down on the smut a bit from this point on. Although this story isn't meamt to be anything serious, I still don't want it to just be dominated by smut (though there will still be quite a bit) I don't know, let me know what you guys think.**

**I think I'm gonna go ahead and start having Jeremiah and his family go to different worlds sometime within the next 2-3 chapters. I know the story isn't super exciting right now, but that's partially because of how low the power scaling is in the MHA world. While I have made this version stronger than canon, it's still not that high. For instance, All Might and/or AFO would still get crushed by someone like Superman, Blue Marvel, or even people around Naruto and Sasuke****'s level.**

**Again, sorry for the lackluster chapter, but I promise the next one will be better.**

**Til next time, guys.**


	5. Captive

**Yo.**

**After a long wait, here's chapter 5.**

**Now, I know some of you are probably a little upset with me for taking so long on this. However, there is a reason for it.****As I've made very clear from the first chapter, this is not a serious story. It's one that is purely meant for fun.**

**Because of this, I think it makes more sense to focus more of my attention on my other stories, seeing as they all actually have plots. Don't misunderstand, though. I love writing this story, and I'll try to never have such a long gap between chapters again.**

**Now, without further ado, hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

"Hey" - Speaking

'Hm?' - Mental

**_Murder blast_** \- Techniques

* * *

"Where. Is. My. Sister?!" A feminine voice growled out, each word being punctuated by something being telekinetically thrown.

The owner of the voice was a woman that was very petite, being so small that she could actually be mistaken for a child. She had medium-length, light green hair that was curled at the ends. She also had emerald green eyes, pale skin, and a young face.

She was wearing a black, long-sleeved, form-fitting dress that had four high-cut slits, showing off her legs. On her feet, she had a pair of black, low-heeled shoes.

This woman was Tatsumaki, sister of Fubuki.

"Please, Ms. Tatsumaki, try to calm down. We've all been trying our best to find your little sister, and-"

"Your best?" Tatsumaki repeated, crossing her arms with a scowl as she floated in the air, glaring at the members of the Blizzard Group across from her. "It's been over two weeks since she was abducted, and you incompetent insects have yet to find even a single clue as to where they could be! I swear, I don't understand why Fubuki has kept you useless fools around this long, even after I've repeatedly told her that you all wouldn't be of any help to her when it actually counted!"

Not exactly appreciating being insulted over and over again, one of the members muttered, "It's not like you've found anything either."

Apparently, he didn't say it quietly enough, because Tatsumaki's head snapped in his direction with an even fiercer scowl. "_Excuse_ me?"

Wisely, the fool stayed quiet, finding much more interest in staring at the ground.

"Hmph. All of you are pathetic. I'll find Fubuki myself, and when I do, I'm going to force her to finally get rid of all of you." And with that, the powerful woman flew away from the Blizzard Group, leaving them standing there with angered expressions.

* * *

A few days later, Tatsumaki was out flying around again, scowling as she continued her search for her little sister.

_"Helloooo? Tatsumaki? You there?"_ She suddenly heard, making her come to an abrupt stop and whip her head around, looking for the owner of the voice. It actually sounded as if it had come from inside her head, but there was no way- _"No, I'm definitely inside your head. I must say, there are some pretty interesting things going on in here."_

Narrowing her eyes dangerously, the small woman gritted out, "Who are you? Where are you?"

_"Ah, my name is Jeremiah. Nice to meet you. As for where I am, I'm at one of my hideouts, fucking your sister's brains out."_

"You're the one that took Fubuki?!" She growled, balling her fists. "When I find you-"

_"Mhm, yeah. Anyway, I've been observing you these past couple of weeks, and while it was initially amusing to see you flying all over Japan like a mad woman, it's now beginning to bore me. It's pretty disappointing if I'm being honest, but I guess it's my own fault for expecting more from you."_

The more she listened to this man speak, the further her face twisted into a scowl, with her practically snarling as he finished. To actually have the audacity to speak to her - her, of all people! - in such a way, he must have been an idiot. He even had the nerve to cut her off when she had been speaking!

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" She yelled, her anger reaching a boiling point. "GIVE ME YOUR LOCATION!"

_"Now, now, there's no need to yell. I'm actually looking forward to the reunion of you two sisters, and I know Fubuki is just dying to see you."_ He then proceeded to give her an address, which she made certain to remember. _"I'll be waiting~."_

With a frustrated yell, the telekinetic woman took off at blinding speeds, leaving a green trail across the sky.

* * *

When Tatsumaki arrived at the location the villain gave her, she hadn't really been sure what to expect.

Would she find her sister being tortured?

Would her sister already be dead?

As she used her telekinesis to bust down the front door to the large building, she wasted no time in flying further inside, with her eyes widening in shock at the sight that greeted her.

Fubuki, her little sister, being held in a full-nelson, having a _huge_ cock repeatedly pound into her sopping pussy, with a look of absolute pleasure on her face.

"Oh, Tatsumaki, nice that you finally made it. Fubuki, say hi to your big sister."

"H- HI- I'M CUMMING!" Fubuki screamed, her nectar gushing out of her like a waterfall, with Tatsumaki's eyes widening further at the sight.

'D... Does it really feel that good?' She instantly shook that traitorous thought away, turning to Jeremiah with murderous eyes. "How dare you..."

"Don't worry. You're next." He replied, casually switching to a doggy style position.

"Get away from her. NOW!" She demanded hotly, holding her arm out in front of her as she tried to use her telekinesis on him.

Tried, of course, being the key word, for no matter how much power she used, she was barely even able to make him budge. Although she was surprised, she didn't let it get to her, instead starting to throw objects from around the room, all of which were somehow sliced to tiny pieces before they could reach him, further angering and annoying her.

"Why. Can't. I. Kill. You?!" She yelled, flushing in humiliation when she saw him glance at her with a pitiful look, even as he continued to fuck Fubuki senseless. "STOP TOUCHING HER!"

With a small smile, Jeremiah turned his gaze back to Fubuki, before saying, "Well, Fubuki, your big sis wants me to stop fucking you. Should I pull out?"

With a desperate look, the curvaceous woman lifted her head from the sheets and replied, "N- No! I wanna keep getting fucked by you, Master! Please, don't stop!"

'Master?!' Tatsumaki thought, not wanting to believe what she was seeing and hearing. Just what had this man done to her little sister over the past two weeks?

"Tell her what you want, or this will be the last time I ever touch you." Jeremiah threatened, slowly pulling his cock out of her, loving the way the woman's expression became one of pure, unadulterated horror.

Turning to the light green-haired telekinetic, Fubuki glared, saying, "Leave, Sis- no, Tatsumaki! Stop trying to get in the way of me and my master!"

"Why are you calling this insolent insect your master, Fubuki?! Just what has he done to you?!"

"Why do you care?! Stop trying to interfere with my life! My master has made me happier than I ever thought was possible!" And then, as if having an epiphany, Fubuki suddenly grew a look of realization. "That's it... That must be it... You want him, don't you? You want to take my master for yourself, and have him fuck you all day and night, just like he's done to me."

"What?! Do you even hear yourself right now, Fubuki?! You've let this piece of trash brainwash you-"

Completely ignoring Tatsumaki, Fubuki turned her head back to Jeremiah, shuddering in pleasure when she felt the tip of his cock just barely enter her pussy.

"-And... Are you actually ignoring me?!" Tatsumaki yelled, watching as Jeremiah began to pound into Fubuki's pussy again, with the woman screaming in pleasure as she had another orgasm.

"I've gotta say, Tatsumaki, your little sister is quite the obedient slut. She's willing to do anything - and I do mean _anything_ \- for me. Isn't that right, Fubuki?"

"A- Absolutely, Master~." The curvy woman replied, panting heavily as her body shook from the aftershocks of the powerful orgasm she'd just experienced.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" Tatsumaki yelled furiously, releasing a powerful, omnidirectional, telekinetic blast, that completely destroyed the building they were in, along with a good portion of the surrounding area, spanning at least fifteen yards in every direction.

Of course, it wasn't until right after she did this, that she realized Fubuki may have also been hurt in that attack. She sometimes had to curse at her impulsive, hotheaded nature. She was just getting so angry from this whole situation, that she hadn't even really thought about it when she attacked.

For a moment, all was silent. And then, to her disbelief, she heard the sound of flesh smacking against flesh. As the dust cleared, she saw that, while everything else had indeed been destroyed, the bed was still intact, and on top of it, Jeremiah was back to pounding into her little sister, with both of them completely unharmed.

"That was not nice, Tatsumaki. Not nice at all." He told her with a scolding tone, before he shook his head. "J?"

After he said this, Tatsumaki sensed a presence behind her, before she felt something prick her neck. A few seconds later, her eyes widened when she realized that she couldn't move, or even use her telekinesis.

"Did you enjoy the show, J?" Jeremiah asked, smiling a bit as he saw the horny look on his wife's face.

"Definitely~... I can't wait until you get started on this one." She replied, biting her lip as she played with one of her boobs, while she placed her other hand on Tatsumaki's head.

Laughing, Jeremiah said, "Why don't you go get her all set up? I'll be getting started on her soon enough."

As a portal opened up behind Jinorah, she smiled at her husband, before she began pulling Tatsumaki through the portal.

"S- Stop! Let me go!"

The last thing the petite telekinetic saw, was her little sister little sister licking all over the villain's huge cock and balls, before she took it all down her throat.

"FUBUKI!"

* * *

Inside of a grocery store, a plump woman with long, black hair, and dark green eyes, could be seen pushing a cart full of groceries, humming a happy tune as she made her way down an aisle.

The woman was wearing a pink, long-sleeved shirt, with a pair of light blue jeans, and white flats. She also had a white purse, and her shoulder-length hair was tied into a half ponytail.

As she reached the end of the aisle, she gasped when she accidentally bumped carts with someone else. Looking up to quickly apologize, her words got caught in her throat as she laid eyes on the most beautiful man she'd ever seen, who also had a very cute little girl sitting on his shoulders.

"Ah, forgive me. I wasn't paying attention." The man said with a charming smile, making the woman blush and look down, feeling her stomach flutter.

"N- No, it's my fault. I'm the one that wasn't paying enough attention." She stuttered, feeling her cheeks heat up as the man gave her another smile, smaller this time, before he stuck out his hand, which she nervously grabbed with her own.

"I'm Jeremiah. Jeremiah Lucian." He introduced himself, before he reached up with his other hand, placing it on top of the little girl's head. "And this little cutie is my daughter, Eri."

"Hi!" Eri said, waving with a smile.

Swallowing, the perpetually nervous woman tried to respond as clearly as she could, saying, "N- Nice to m- meet you both... My name is Inko. Inko Midoriya."

Jeremiah smiled, a pleasant one that easily hid his dark intentions.

Time to start putting another of his plans into action.

* * *

"You know, Tatsumaki... From the moment I first laid eyes on you, I've always wanted to fuck this tight little pussy of yours."

"F- Fuck you, you filthy insect!" The petite woman responded, gritting her teeth as she tried to contain her moans, which ultimately ended in failure. She was currently strapped to a strange device, being forced to endure as he used a multitude of machines and toys to keep bringing her to the edge of orgasm, never actually letting her reach it. As much as she hated to admit it, she could feel her resistance gradually fading.

"Your sister, to my surprise, managed to last two days, before finally begging for me to let her cum." Jeremiah said, fucking Jinorah right over Tatsumaki's face, "I guess we'll see which sister has the stronger will?"

"You... pieces of shit." Tatsumaki growled, feeling their combined juices land on her face. Unfortunately for her, her talking led to a good amount of it dripping into her mouth as well, which she immediately tried to cough out. "I'm gonna kill both of you!" She yelled weakly.

In response, Jeremiah just laughed, pounding even harder into his wife.

"AH~!" Jinorah screamed in pleasure, squirting all over Tatsumaki's face.

At the same time, one of the toys began roughly playing with the green-haired woman's clit, while two mechanical hands came up and began tweaking her nipples just as roughly, making her scream as her toes curled in pleasure.

And thus, the sexual torture of Tatsumaki continued.

* * *

**Finished.**

**Now, before anything else, I'd like to apologize for the lack of Hachishaku and Himiko in this chapter. However, to make up for it, I'll be having the next chapter focus on one of them. It'll probably be about one of their birthday, and I'm sure you can all guess what it would lead to.**

**Also, I know there was quite a bit of smut in this chapter, but I really don't want that to become the main focus of this story. I'll try to balance it a little better in future chapters.**

**I was honestly a little hesitant to actually upload this chapter to this site. I really don't want the story to get taken down because of the smut.**

**Anyway, not much else to say. Hope you all enjoyed.**

**Til next time, guys.**


End file.
